1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to prior application Ser. No. 08/597,194, and consists of a shutter, fastener, and locking mechanism that provides an easy to install means of protecting large door and window openings from hurricanes, strong winds, rain, wind-blown debris, and vandals.
2. Description of Prior Art